


Domestication

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha→Omega ! Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Sex, Sexual Language, Violence, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Just my TRASH OK?





	Domestication

**Author's Note:**

> 想写就写。  
> 新坑。  
> 莫说话，喜欢这篇文章的就爱我。  
> 我们是一辈子好圾友。

调驯 一

“将军，我们将敌人的一名人类将士给俘获了。”一名仿生人毕恭毕敬的半蹲在地上，对着书桌上处理着文件的仿生人说道，他的眼睛里没有任何起伏，仿佛一潭死水。与此同时，他们的光标正在转动着冷静的蓝色，至于上面礼仪的实施不过只是维护尊卑的仪式罢了。

在信息高速发展的时代，仿生人内部已经和人类一样野蛮的分化出了各大阶层级别，而比起有时候感性压制在理性之上的人类而言，仿生人执行这些等级制度更加的完美以及无可挑剔。让人感到唏嘘的是，原本被设计出来维护国家军政的仿生人成为了现在阶级上的高层。

他不再穿着愚蠢的模控生命统一发派的衣服，如今他坐在办公桌前淡然的处理着政务，全身一律黑色，如同鬼魅一样，皮质的手套在灯光下闪烁着淡淡的阴惨，似乎血染人类星球上的土地就是一个笑话一般。

“明白。”900站了起身，示意着自己会亲自前往去看看这名俘虏。

他早就对人类这名将领感兴趣，盖文·李德，人类美国底特律分队DPD里的精英队员，曾经与之近距离交锋的时候，被砍断了一边的胳膊。这是一只猛兽，野生的，不懂得尊卑规矩的野兽。但是，却又是一只明白疼痛以及教训的家伙，现在只需要给他一点甜头和一堆棍棒。

不理会身后仿生人的焦虑以及疑惑，由另外两位护卫带领前往了那个狭小的空间。在监狱里看到了那名蜷缩着身体倒在冰冷地上的棕黑头发的男子，他的脖颈上带着数字符号的标记圈，900露出了豺狼的冷笑。

“看看，这是我新的宠物。”

 

盖文醒了之后发现自己已经被医疗妥当，穿着一件可笑的藏蓝色睡袍躺在了一张夸张的床上，这件睡袍对于他来说着实有些过大，随便一动胸前的风光则会一览无遗。

仿生人睡觉也需要床的吗？

盖文半信半疑的从床上起身，刚想要动身发现自己的手腕被床前的手铐给死死的卡住。愤怒的他皱起了眉头，身为人类的佼佼者，且是一名alpha他从未受到过如此的羞辱。这个房间阴森黑闭，若不是床头顶端投射下来的光线，他可能会觉得自己被关在深渊牢笼里。

门开了。

冷风飘了进来让这名男子下意识的收缩了下脖子。900带着另外两名持着枪械的男子走了进来，后面两位护卫带着可笑的头盔，将他们的眼睛也遮拦住了。他们两位的身高都没有中间的900高，虽然看起来有些可笑但是，盖文除了瞪着这三个混蛋之外什么都做不了。

掌控着节奏的900则是歪着脑袋扫描了他一下，他看起来就像是一个高傲的君主。检测到盖文偏高的压力值与空气中偏高的alpha信息素浓度。不由得冷笑了一声。

他的宠物很快就会想念这股味道的，也许。

“带他走。”900微微扬起下巴，身边的两个护卫接收到命令之后走上前去，一手架着盖文的一只手臂，而等到他们靠近的那一瞬间，感谢感应器，盖文手上的手铐自动解开了。

瞬间恢复了自由的盖文在两位仿生人的压制之下愤然的挣扎着。怒吼之中那几颗犬牙一览无遗，狰狞的面孔伴随着恶毒的咒骂，看起来就像是一只即将要脱缰的疯狗。他需要一些教训，一些甜美的教训。

900在旁边踱步，似乎要将这场闹剧给尽收到眼底。盖文一边用那双愤然的眼睛盯着900，一边嘴里咒骂着，他的确是一头野兽，一头活在人类道德丛林里不懂天高地厚的猛兽，天生缺乏相应的数据基础。

这是一个全新的载体，也是一个完美的母体。900不怒反而感喜，他感知到在盖文愤然的挣扎以及如同暴雨一般的怒吼之中，那些卫兵的压力值在不断地上升，若是不加以制止，他可不确定这些侍卫是否会伤害到自己新的宠物。

先发制人，永远不会太卑鄙。尤其是对待这种家伙。

一只手冷冷的掐住了盖文的面颊，皮革没有任何的温度，如同死神一般掐断了盖文说话的进度。盖文咬着牙齿发出低吼声，眼睛依旧死死的瞪着面前那想要杀掉的人。

真是漂亮，900眼里冷冷的想到，他的眼睛是少有的幽亮绿。

这让他看起来更像是一只野兽，如果再加以一些调驯他会变成漂亮的宠物，一只懂得分寸的宠物。900享受这个过程，我好像有些喜欢这只野兽，他想到。

“听着，如果你再给我抵抗一次，我会让你全裸着出去。”用电子合成的声音从盖文的头顶传来，“所有人还有仿生人都能看到你的样子，说不定因为紧张，你的阴茎还会翘起来。还是说，你喜欢这样？”手上的力度随着说话进程慢慢加大，盖文的面颊被掐的发疼。

好奇的感知到盖文微微的抖了一下，真有趣，人类的想象力永远都是美妙的。900望着面前鼻梁上有刀疤的男子，他居然还有那么一丝羞耻心，真的是难得。

然而这些在日后不再需要，900眨了眨眼，松开了禁锢着盖文的手。

他身后的黑色披风一点波澜起伏都没有，盖文眼睛狠狠地扫过那个该死的家伙，不再敢发出任何一个音节，死死的被两名仿生人侍卫压制住。900冷漠的将手套给扯了下来扔到了地板上，露出了似人类的皮肤层，就像是对待垃圾一般冷淡的瞄了一眼盖文。

下一秒外面把守着这个房间的队长立刻送上了一副新的配件给了900。床上的三人依旧僵持着，他们似乎都在等待着领袖的发话，可惜的是中间的那名看起来有稍许的不耐烦。

不急，时间还多得很。

重新带好了皮质的手套，像是陈述一份文件一般，“原本按照过往的惯例，你是要被直接送去断头台的。漂亮的断头台，你们人类伟大的发明品。”他冷色的瞳眸泛起了冰寒，“收起你那低等的alpha信息素，这对于我而言就是玩笑，李德。我已经对你十分的仁慈，原本惯例是趁着你失去意识的时候做这个手术。”

在盖文因为惊恐而缩小的瞳眸里，清晰的倒映着这名黑幕降临的男子身影，“我认为你亲自看到自己转变成一名omega，会是一个更加有趣的场景。赞同与否？”

 

“将军，请进去的时候保持高度的戒备心。现在他的攻击能力依旧很强，并且情绪不稳定。”900微微点点头，走进了那一道门。门里散发出来的是浅淡的omega的信息素，这是他自己选择的气味吗？旁边的队长点点头表示对这个答案的回复，900略带满意的点点头。

相对应的提升宠物的品味也是必要的工作。

通过身份感应，面前的门已经开了。他的宠物侧躺在床上，眼神呆滞的盯着床头上的那一座漆黑的雕塑，那是两个漆黑的人体交缠在一起，像是在打斗纠缠，却又像是激情缠绵。

900不知道他在想些什么，另外两名随身护卫想要紧跟着进去，维护900以免受到盖文的袭击。但是900拒绝了他们，淡然的一人走了进去，降临到了盖文的左侧床，不带任何的声响。

静静地观赏着新的宠物，他的确有当omega的气质，900如此想到，他的臀部结实有力，且较大，是一个适合培育子嗣后代的温暖场所；同时他的胸部柔软，分泌乳汁的最佳选择，他漂亮的面颊还需修饰，但是确是美丽的基因榜样。

他是900第一个觉得适合充当宠物的人选，倘若是往常那些作乱且疯狂的人类俘虏，都是直接用鲜血来充当后花园里的喷泉水，这些美妙而又残忍的设计品，往年人类历史长河上从不缺乏。

腺体更改的手术在他身上没有留下任何物理的印记，眼睁睁的看着自己被改了属性的盖文至今仍旧处于嫌恶以及震惊的状态，并没有注意到900的靠近，他依旧在微微颤抖着。

900面不改色的打开了自己的腺体发散信息素的功能，他倒是要看看这个宠物的对他信息素的反应程度是否达标，他不需要一个失败的残次品，完美，是唯一的也是绝对的指标。

不过，即便是没有反应的话也是可以原谅的，毕竟调驯是需要日子时段的。而900愿意花费时间在这上面，他享受的是过程而不是单单的，得到一个闻到他信息素只会流水求操的结果，这种太过于枯燥，成功花蕾绽放的太快就会失去那份突然的艳美。

盖文明显感知到了这股信息素，他感觉到诡异，这是从来都没有的感觉。收到alpha信息素引导之后身体控制不住的颤抖更为厉害，他似乎对其产生了该死的共鸣，对，共鸣。

当他像是一个破旧的娃娃一样被架入那个闪着阴森冷光的手术室之前，对于任何alpha信息素都是不屑一顾的态度，他可以选择让自己的信息素跟其在空气中做斗争和抵抗。

可是今夕非比，他冰冷的手指紧紧地抓着身上那件柔软的浴袍，厌恶身体做出来的一切陌生的反应。信息素不断讨好的告诉他，他的主人就在他的背后，倘若现在转过身去说不定他会给你一点奖励，噢。甜美而又恶毒的奖励。

盖文咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，将那些下流低俗的匍匐想法排除到脑外。

他全身开始发烫，腺体微微肿起，酥麻以及惆怅的空虚感袭击了他，随之而来的还有名为恐惧的猛兽。腰肢发软的感觉是新奇且恶心的，他像是一颗软化了的白巧克力。

这是一个不好的预兆，盖文不安的想到。

他倔强的维持着原来的动作，不愿去看信息素的源头，他似乎开始明白所谓的omega本能，对待这种高等的alpha信息素，他内心的理智以及羞耻感正在跟本能的屈服以及服从进行着厮杀搏斗，这与他先前三十多年的生活经验是完全不同的。

900知道他正在做着心里搏斗，但是这也是他想看到的结果，这个搏斗的过程是精彩且独一无二的。

先前有几个预备的宠物闻到他的信息素之后，立刻放下了所有的尊严以及脸面，缴械地爬向了900，他们摇摆着流着水的臀部的样子令900感到恶心。那只有枪声来解决他们无法控制的本能，这是一个变相的考验。

他倒是想要看看自己的宠物是否会对alpha信息素做稍微的抵抗，以免日后被其他的给俘获，这个时候，稍微的忠诚却是必要的。

盖文并没有让他失望，他控制住自己想要呻吟的欲望，感觉到大脑被咬紧的牙关折磨到微微发疼。他翘立的阴茎磨蹭着柔软舒适的布料，顶端涌现出更多粘稠透明的液体。他明显的感觉到身体敏感度被放大了，一些细微的摩擦能迸发出爆炸一般的快感，他的屁股正在流着水，粘稠的糊在了外层，收缩的肌肉能感觉到这像是失禁一般的反应。

他压抑着自己所有野蛮的肉欲，在欲望冒然腾升的途中怒火也愈加的旺盛，他发誓自己有一天要将这个穿着黑色衣服拥有冷色瞳眸的贱人给杀了。乳头挺立充血的情况让他难堪以及不知所措，发现自己已经受到情欲支配而微微蹭着大腿以寻求丝毫的快感之后，盖文就想用枕头闷死自己。

他能清楚的感觉到自己的身后汩汩的流着水，就像是之前他操过的每一个omega那般，流出那些甜美可爱的，适合交配的液体，一张一合的等待着属于alpha的填充。见证过太多如同母狗一般摇着尾巴求操的omega，盖文现在居然开始羡慕他们，羡慕他们会有alpha的降临以及爱抚，让他们爽的直翻白眼。

他生疼的牙关稍稍一松懈，就会有一句甜腻的呻吟轻轻的漏出来。

暴君慢慢的从盖文的背后走到了盖文的面前，这次宠物做的非常好，给他一点小小的奖励无可厚非。盖文升腾着水汽的眼睛撞上了那双令他恐惧的瞳眸，他皱起了眉头刚想要支撑起身子骂些什么，亦或是一拳打在他那人工设计合成的瓷脸，这些该死的塑料。

可悲的发现自己并没有任何的力气这么去做，成为一个omega并且感受他的情欲翻滚已经消耗了盖文太多的体力。隐隐的有种预感，倘若他表现的不符合这名领袖的要求的话，很有可能是比死还可怕的折磨。盖文选择僵硬的维持着原来的姿势，用警惕的双眼扫描着这名全身都套的严严实实的男子，他就像是一尊可笑的塑像，游动的鬼魂。

“你做得很好，盖文。”900说道，口吻就像是嘉赏奴仆的主人，“作为一个奖励，我不打算让你丢弃你那个人类的名字。盖文·李德，这是一个不错的名字。”他收到了盖文结结实实的一个眼刀，不错，“简短且精炼，非常好。长度恰好适合刻印在项圈上面。”

“什么……？！”盖文想要挣扎起身，却被900一个眼神给冷冷的压制了回去，操你妈的omega本能。他愤然的想到，殊不知情绪的波动会让他的眼泪更为的摇摇欲坠。

对于这个问题，900没有回答，他觉得并没有必要，这只是一个反问句，清楚地表达出来了他的宠物是听清楚他的话，只是尚未明白罢了。日后他就会习惯这种简短的，不需要太多字词以及感情的对话。

一个优雅且精确的转身，900看了一眼盖文，发现他的浴袍已经被不断冒出来的淫液给浸湿了。他露出了一个笑容，这让盖文感觉到恶心，干呕的欲望从内心深处冒然而生；但是却又病态的、矛盾的想要得到他的一个抚慰，来平复内心那些骚动不已的情愫。

他死死的瞪着900，等待着这个君王下最后的命令。

“作为对你刚才冒然插话的惩罚，今天你得学会自己去解决自己的生理需求。”900说罢转身而走，黑色的披风微微的扬起带来最后一阵夹杂着alpha信息素的风，就像是故意一般。他走到门口的时候头也没回的说道，“有什么需求你可以叫赛门，我相信他可以给你一些建议。但是，你得记住自己是什么身份。”

操你的。

盖文强硬的控制住自己想要挽留他的冲动，野蛮的扭转那想要用手去捣腾之前从未接触过的禁地的冲动。他再次将注意力飘散的落在了面前的雕塑上，这不如杀了他算了。他从未受到过如此大的羞辱，谁知道那个赛门又是谁？

反正这个基地里的家伙没有一个是正常的家伙，在那个晃眼的手术灯之下，虎视眈眈的眼神都是赤裸的摆放在台面上，没有多余的言语交流，但是盖文能看到他们平稳滚动着的蓝色光标，明白他们是在做着交流，一些可笑的仿生人才知道的交流。

900在脑内观看着他宠物的一举一动，摄像头连接着他的某个系统，就像是无所不知的神，他能知晓每个人此时此刻在做什么。

他知道盖文想要做什么，那个沉重的留在桌面上的黑色雕塑并不单单只是一个装饰品。如果盖文愿意的话，这个东西可以让他的脑袋绽放出一朵绚烂的血色之花。倘若他真的这么做了，900的光圈转动了半个黄色，他会精心的让人修复好盖文的尸体，作为一艺术品加以珍藏。

他选择关上频道的连接，观赏着面前的战绩打斗，绚烂的火花红映了面庞。望着人类战舰的陨落，900用皮质的手套轻微的抚摸了下自己的下巴，冷漠的表情看不出任何胜利的喜悦。

不知为何，他的确挺关心他的新宠物，但是他想要给自己设计一个结局留念。

“请赛门现在赶到900领袖的备用卧室。”

900笑了。

 

盖文虚弱的缓过神来，他终于从煎熬的热潮期里走了出来。服下的药物正在发挥作用，热度慢慢的褪去，体内那股陌生的空虚感逐渐的散去，诡异的感觉，他拥有了一个生殖腔道以及一个子宫，操他妈的现代科技。

现在那里正在微微作痛，排斥药物性让盖文开始发冷。

床前站着一名金发的男子，匆匆的扫了盖文的机体动能性之后就别开了视线。端起面前的托盘就要离开，却被盖文一把抓住了手腕，“你的型号是属于PL600，是吗？”

他没有说话，只是淡淡的望着盖文，就像是没听到盖文的话语一般，纯粹的过滤亦或是屏蔽。不知为何，这里的仿生人跟盖文所认识的仿生人大不一样。

他们从头到尾穿着漆黑的衣服，宛若黑暗的使者，就像是那个挨千刀的家伙一般；更灵异的就是，他们的眼睛也失去了所谓的灵魂。

仿生人曾拥有过灵魂吗？盖文再一次的发问自己，没有任何的答复。赛门眨了眨眼，露出了一个颇令盖文安心的笑容，“李德先生，请放开我的手。”犹豫了一下，盖文还是选择抓住他的手，收缩的胃部以及酸软的四肢让他根本使不上力气，倘若赛门愿意的话，甩开他也是绰绰有余的。

“你他妈的还没有回答我的问题。”赛门的任务面板出现了新的置顶任务，是来自900的。他点开之后简短的回复了下有关盖文现在的身体状态，盖文望着他的光圈转动着，紧接着仿生人盯着他看，说道，“这个问题不重要，盖文。在这里，我们已经不在乎型号，我们都是一样有血有肉的。”

“但是他妈的，你们。”突然而来的胸闷让盖文头晕眼花，他捂住自己的胸口闷闷的坐了回去，赛门扫描了一下发现是药物正常的反应，抬眼就看见另外两个卫兵进来了，这是900命令之下陪同盖文前往礼仪室的卫兵。

他们现在明显的力度变小了，没有第一次那般像是拖着尸体袋一般的野蛮，选择柔软且不痛的地方架起了仍旧头晕眼花的盖文，“草你们的……又要带老子去哪里……”盖文嘟囔道，他一名接近于一米八的男子就像是一个洋娃娃一样被支架起来走过来走过去，身旁还跟着赛门。

被稳稳的安坐在座位上的盖文花了一段时间才适应这个色感，他就像是喝醉了，呆呆的盯着面前的黑色披风。900转身就发现盖文像是死在了座椅上，走上前去揪住了盖文的头发，强迫他的漂亮脸蛋从扁平桌子上起来。

痛楚从头顶上传来，被迫抬高脑袋坐正姿势的盖文咬着牙齿狠狠地瞪了900一眼，漂亮的脖颈以及饱满的胸部一览无遗，睡袍之下风光无限。

很好，900的眼睛眨了一下。松手的瞬间盖文跌回了椅背上，喘着气依旧盯着他。900往前一步逼近盖文，让其因为恐慌微微后退着，吞咽下一口紧张的唾沫。

冰凉的皮革手套跟人类的肌肤相接触，一路游走到脖颈腺体处，像是对待一件精美的艺术品一般轻轻地抚摸着；药物的作用让盖文现在并不畏惧900这些带有暗示性的动作，他冷静且坚定的眼神紧紧地抓着900，就像是一只等待着捕猎最佳时机的猛兽。

可惜的是，他面对的不仅仅是优秀的猎手，还是一名调驯师。下一秒900掐住了盖文的脖子，并不需要多大的力度，他就能将人类脆弱的脖颈给扭断，徒留一具无趣的躯体。盖文差点被自己的口水呛到，他紧张的望向900，发现这个杀人狂魔正在用似笑非笑的眼神望着他。

刚想要挣扎却发现自己的手已经被禁锢在椅子上，他现在的姿势无助的可笑，不断加紧的力度以及愈发稀薄的空气，让盖文心脏不断地加快。他眼睫毛微微颤抖着，嘴巴微张，徒劳的想要获得更多的氧气。

我就要死了吗？

他不甘心的想到，过往的回忆像是雪花一样磅礴倾泻。还没有将面前这个家伙给抹杀在手中，一切都似乎还不能就此结束。喜欢变了调的歌曲一直都符合900独特的审美，似乎某种程度上很大的影响了其作风。

松手的那瞬间新晋的omega仰头大口喘息着，他因为缺氧的胸部而泛着绯红，正在起伏。毫不在意，他的乳头也裸露了出来，不知是omega新生腺体的原因还是别的，900觉得他越发是一个合适的母体。瞧瞧他那丰满且结实的胸部，可以分泌出许多的乳汁来哺育后代，养育出一堆活泼乱跳的怪物。

“这个力度并不大，李德。”900轻描淡写的说道，仿佛那个刽子手不是他。从身后的黑色鹅绒垫上托起一座漂亮的，古典的项圈，散发出金属的光泽，冷酷且神秘，在光线下能隐约的闪烁出上面的字符。“这是一座艺术品，难得的艺术品，来自于我的好友马库斯。你不喜欢吗？”

没有听到宠物任何的回答，噢，他都忘了，审美的培养需要一定的时日。他一手温柔的扶着盖文的脑袋，让其完美的露出脖颈。那里饱满且甜美，似乎是迸发出熔融鲜血的绝佳好地。

轻轻解开项圈的权限，且耐心的贴在了盖文的脖颈上，冰冷的接触面让宠物发出了一声低低的哽咽声，像是安抚，900轻轻地拍了拍盖文的面部。紧接着扣上锁扣，微微摆正了盖文的脑袋，居高临下的欣赏着自己的作品。

感觉更加的奇怪，看起来僵硬的金属在接触皮肤的那一瞬间，就像是瞬间融化了的冰块一般，冷冽感过后就是舒适的紧贴感。盖文犹豫的抬起了一边的眼睫毛，他不知道900想要干什么，诡异的是背影音乐放起了古典的交响乐，似乎在歌颂着这个无与伦比的时刻。

项圈的最高权限只有900才能拥有，他绕到了盖文的身后仔细的欣赏了一圈，淡色的瞳眸纯粹的夹杂不了过多的情欲，就像是雪上之上的白云尖；盖文活动了一下自己的脖颈发现没有太多的异样，这就像是羞耻圈，一个肮脏的标记。

也是一个耻辱的交易。

 

这个场景太过于荒谬了，盖文内心咒骂道，这比他看过的所有的色情录像都要不切实际。闭上眼睛不想去看，可是声音却源源不断的从耳朵里钻进来。即便是死死的捂住了，却总有缝隙流露那些甜腻放纵的叫唤声。

可笑的搭配。这是他成为所谓的宠物的第三天，养尊处优，只不过一直被囚禁在黑色的房间里，宛若一个天然的牢笼，哪里都是900的耳目。没有别的乐趣，床前有几本枯燥无趣的书，每天除了躺在床上发呆之外似乎什么都做不了。

门外站着两名守卫，这是盖文唯一能知道的事情。水和食物会准时上来，他庆幸仿生人的眼睛里干净的没有灵魂，若是拥有灵魂，他能看见他们内心对他这个阶下囚的鄙夷以及嘲笑。时间就像是被揉捏拉长了一般，甚至让牢中鸟忘记了准确的时间概念。

900一次都没有来，这让盖文在庆幸的同时感到一丝丝愤怒。他曾经像是泄愤一般将床头的雕塑以及书本狠狠地摔在了地上，可是最后发现自己越发的像是一个omega脾气之外，什么都得不到。他的所有求救以及所有的反抗如同石沉大海，没有一点的声响。

现在的他，依旧穿着睡袍，不过今天是猩红色的，也是盖文曾经最喜欢的颜色。他侧躺在一张躺椅上面，面朝着墙壁，他两旁依旧是两名负责看管的仿生人。他们手里拿着电磁脉冲枪，带着可笑的头盔，只露出下巴和嘴巴。盖文曾经怀疑过这群家伙天生设计出来就是这般。

他不敢去看也不敢去面对背后的画面，如果是四天前的他，四天前还没有变成omega的他，说不定会很乐意看到这活春宫，说不定还会很痞气的想要加入这场混乱当中。可是现在他只是一名刚刚变为omega的人类罢了。

一对不知道从哪里冒出来的人类alpha以及omega，后者跪趴在床上被身后的alpha操的艳喘连连，两股浓郁的信息素就像是纠缠的蛇一般在这个狭小的空间里缠斗着，投入的如同没有人在旁观看一般，这香艳的场景就像是特地为盖文所准备的。

omega的信息素产生了微小共鸣，盖文无可避免的觉得身体发热，腺体微微肿起，口干舌燥，坐立不安。他感觉内心摇摆的如同暴风雨里的小船，被名为alpha信息素的飓风吹得左摇右摆，手指微微发抖无法控制。

“他妈的，老子要走。”盖文站了起来怒吼了一声，身后的那一对微微暂停了下来，似乎那omega还嫌弃的望了他一眼，紧接着再次投入了纠缠之中。他刚想要走到门边，却被一旁的护卫示意停下，盖文张了张嘴，他感觉自己脑袋发涨，就要被那些该死的呻吟给点爆了。

“请你回到原地。”仿生人冷冰冰的说道，还是毕恭毕敬的做出了让盖文入座的姿势。穿着猩红色睡袍的男子无奈的瞪了一眼，咬着牙坐回了原地。他感觉非常的不妙，那交叠着的双腿，以及黏糊的交合处，都是让盖文心率不稳定的毒药。

再这么看下去，盖文觉得自己会被完全激发出来。他不要，他厌恶那种感觉，成为omega让他感觉到恶心以及反胃，体内烧灼的空虚感会吞噬他所有的理智，流水的洞口一张一合似乎在告诉所有在场的alpha，你们可以进来尽量的填饱这名不知廉耻的omega。

等到900来到这个房间的时候，盖文已经缩成了一团。他出于对自身变化的恐惧感到没有头绪，只有缩成最原始的胚胎姿态让他找到稍微一点的安全感。项圈微微的缩紧了，抬眼就撞上了900的黑色披风，他站在盖文的身边。似乎是感知到了盖文的消极状态，稍微释放出了点alpha信息素抚慰着这个omega。

盖文咬住自己的舌头，直到嘴里蔓延开来血味。紧紧握住的拳头已经有点麻木，松开的那一瞬间血液瞬间翻腾起来，如同瀑布一般，他从未那么渴望过属于另外alpha的信息素，准确的说是900的信息素。900冷眼望着那对打的火热的人类，就像是一泼冷水一般将这场火热的性爱给浇了个半透。

也许是900释放出了高级的alpha信息素的原因，那名贪婪的omega睁着一双妩媚的眼睛赤裸裸的勾引着900，从这个角度，无论是900亦或是盖文，都能看到他红肿的后穴吮吸着人类alpha的老二，不知是什么组合而成的粘液胡乱的粘在发红的臀部以及阴毛之上。

盖文腹部绞痛，分泌出来的适合交合的粘液再一次的将他的大腿弄得黏稠且淫乱，只要稍微动一下角度就会胡乱的拉出丝。阴茎在睡袍之下挺立着，直直的顶在小腹上，他依旧维持着这个坐姿不肯变化，不想让别人知道自己现在情动的模样。

情动？不如说是放浪的模样。

他还在含情脉脉的邀请着900，盖文有些担心的瞄了一眼这名人类同胞。可是却听到后面枪支的声音，还没来得及反应过来他们就毙命在这张温暖且奢华的床垫之上，涌出来的鲜血瞬间将雪白的床单给浸染成红色。而始作俑者却静静地站在他们的旁边，没有任何的情感起伏，似乎刚刚那件事没有发生一般。

下一秒，身后的门又开了。盖文扭过头发现又是一群从头到尾都是黑色系的仿生人快速的将那两人的尸体给丢进了垃圾车里，金属的车身看不出里面到底肮脏的装着什么东西。他们快速且有效率的清理完之后，又像是什么都没发生一般再次离开了现场。

人类的生死在这个地方，可以轻易的被决定。即便是死，也许就像是什么都没发生过一般。

曾经，他好像看过这些发生在仿生人集中营里。

“操你妈的？！你他妈的脑子是有毛病吧？！”反应过来的盖文一个箭步冲上前去，后面的护卫想要去保护900但是却接收到了900待在原地的命令。900望着这头猛兽抓着自己的衣领胡乱的咆哮着，“操，你这个杀人狂魔，这么做你又他妈的得到了什么，没有感情的魔鬼，你怎么不去操地狱啊？！”

900居高临下的望着盖文，没有说任何一句话，就冷冷的观察面前的人。盖文揪着这个家伙的衣领松开也不是，继续抓紧也不是，只能尴尬地僵持在原地；因为刚刚一番的刺激，盖文的鼻尖上已经可爱地挂着细密的汗珠，下一秒下巴一紧，冰冷且滑腻的物体滑过盖文的鼻子，轻轻地摩擦过盖文伤疤的边缘。

“……”现在的盖文震惊比愤怒的占比更高，他瞪大自己的眼睛望着900。这名高高在上的君主像是品尝一件上等的珍馐一般，“转化的很成功，你做得很好，李德。”一只手摸上了盖文的腰，隔着毛绒的睡袍轻轻地揉捏着那块软肉，满意的感知到盖文咬着自己的下嘴唇不让舒服的呼噜声发出。

这里是他的一个敏感点。900的眼睑微微低下。

“但是还得等几日，亲爱的。”他凑到盖文的耳边低声说道，模拟呼吸器喷出来的热气轻轻地洒在了盖文发烫的耳廓上，变成omega没几天的盖文压根无法应对这些突然放大的感官感受，他只能继续揪着900的衣领，感觉他笔直的衣领要被自己拧成了下等的布料。

手一路向下，摸到了盖文的臀部之上，吓得怀里的omega如同一只受惊的猫咪，微微跳了起来；900冰冷的鼻梁蹭着盖文，牙齿轻轻地摩挲着盖文红肿的腺体，如同一只吸血鬼，“我只能让你先学习一下，”他吮吸了一口，成功的让盖文发出了一声低低的喘息，身体不由得颤抖起来。

果然是个不错的母体，天生的omega。900顺着脖颈一路亲问到肩膀上。

“然后我就能好好操你一顿了，准备好。”

 

TBC


End file.
